


【TK】H/A/P/P/Y(番外)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 校園+浴衣+半戶外Play，求各位無法接受的就別看了。學生會會長堂本光一(18歲) x 普通學生堂本剛(18歲)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【TK】H/A/P/P/Y(番外)

高中時期的最後一次夏日煙火大會，其中人氣最高的便是淀川花火大會，女高中生們早就迫不及待購買浴衣，準備當天跟喜歡的對象一同賞煙火。

「堂本前輩，一起看煙火嗎？」

操場上零星幾位棒球隊後輩正慢慢離開校園，其中球隊經理神田看到了學生會教室窗戶開著，窗邊站著的人是今天提早結束球隊練習的光一前輩，趕緊對著三樓的方向揮手大喊。

「你們先走吧！」拿起手上厚厚一疊書籍，堂本光一揮了揮手回應。

「會長人氣可真旺。」

堂本剛坐在矮凳上，邊吐納著堂本光一高聳的硬挺邊放入兩隻手指幫他擴張著後穴，手指放入時堂本光一臉色明顯動搖，幸好在三樓，後輩們是看不到細微的變化。

「我們可以等前輩啊～」球隊經理不放棄，與幾位後備停下腳步笑著呼喊。

「fufufu～真想讓她們看看你現在的樣子。」

「學生會有約了，抱歉。」堂本光一忍著下身快感，努力克制聲線不要有顫抖或異狀，對棒球隊的後輩們擺了擺手，繼續假裝看著手上的書籍。

「走吧神田，從來沒人約堂本前輩成功過的！」其他名後輩訕笑著，開始紛紛往校外走。

當神田還不想放棄時，發現窗邊已經沒有堂本光一的身影，只好悻悻然離去。

「差一點就被看到了呢～」

舔著嘴角沾上的白濁，堂本剛露著虎牙微笑盯著癱軟在牆邊的堂本光一，正喘著氣臉上漾著紅暈，上半身是穿戴整齊的白襯衫，下半身衣物則早就退去丟在旁邊桌椅上。  
堂本剛起身看了眼操場，方才那群人已經離去。

「會長，一起去看煙火嗎？」

昏暗的學生會教室裡，堂本剛啃咬著堂本光一早已紅腫的雙唇，將浸濕的瀏海往旁撥開，凝視著迷濛的漆黑雙眼。

「嗯…」從高潮中緩過神來，對上堂本剛凝視自己的烏黑圓眸，堂本光一露出微笑乖巧點頭。  
\--

「剛…哈──不要了…」

「欸～扣醬好狡猾喔～」咬著胸前敏感挺立的乳尖，堂本剛加快手部握住堂本光一硬挺的套弄「都你在舒服啊…」 

原本堂本光一想直接穿著學生服就前往花火大會，但堂本剛堅持夏日祭典就是要穿浴衣比較有風情，但現在堂本光一也沒時間回兵庫換穿浴衣，因此接受了堂本剛的提議，到他家穿他的浴衣再一同前往。

換上白底線條的浴衣、繫上紅色腰帶後的堂本光一看上去像是不小心走到人間的仙子，堂本剛眼眸一暗，有些後悔提議穿浴衣去看煙火了，但又想跟這樣的堂本光一一起站在煙火下牽手。

「嗚…時間會…來不及…」

已經不知道是第幾次高潮了，看了眼牆上的時鐘已經快七點，堂本光一有些擔心跟學生會約好的時間會遲到。

「扣醬跟我做還不專心…」發現身下的人分心想著別的事情，堂本剛報復性的咬了口堂本光一的鎖骨，留下一枚齒痕。

「啊──太深了───」

雙腳被抬起放到堂本剛肩上，堂本光一可以清晰看見自己身上浴衣勉強靠紅色腰帶維繫，而後穴正被碩大加速進出著，每次進入都狠狠撞在深處柔嫩處，引起陣陣酥麻快感。視覺的刺激使堂本光一抬起手試圖遮住雙眼，卻被堂本剛把雙手架在頭頂，更用力頂弄著。

「吱呦～」快要高潮的人擺動腰肢迎合堂本剛動作，雙手被箍著無法抱住眼前的人使堂本光一覺得委屈，咬著下唇眼眶濕潤的叫喚著。

「扣醬要到了嗎？」堂本剛往前傾，更加靠近堂本光一，輕輕吻著他的眼角安撫他不安的情緒。

邊持續動作邊從枕頭下拿出一枚保險套，撕開後套在堂本光一的硬挺上。

「不可以弄髒我的浴衣喔～」

套上後堂本剛便肆無忌憚的套弄著堂本光一的硬挺，下身每次幾乎完全退出再用力整根沒入，雙唇深吻著彼此，將高潮的呻吟和著津液吞沒。

在堂本光一體內釋放後堂本剛心滿意足，拿起旁邊從剛才就不停閃爍著的手機接了起來。

「嗯，我們正在過去的路上，人有點多，嗯，好。」

掛掉電話，開啟手機相機，畫面上是堂本光一手臂遮住雙眼，僅靠紅色腰帶攏住白色浴衣巧妙遮住了下身，修長大腿保持張開的姿勢，堂本剛用兩指把紅腫的後穴輕輕掰開，白濁緩緩流出，按下快門。

「吱呦…」感覺到後穴被塞了什麼，堂本光一放下手臂帶著疑惑看著堂本剛。

「扣醬把我浴衣弄髒了，需要懲罰。」

「欸？那還不是你害的…」

不理會堂本光一的埋怨，堂本剛將網路上買的肛塞小心翼翼放置好，確定堂本光一沒有任何不適後，將他拉起身來重新穿好浴衣。

「這套浴衣我都沒穿過…扣醬弄髒了得罰…」把堂本光一不時摸到後方的手拉住，堂本剛純真般的眼眸盯住堂本光一「放心，只是塞起來不讓我射進去的流出來而已。」 

「會、不會掉出來…」覺得好像隨時要滑出來般，堂本光一心裡沒底，不時摸著浴衣。

「不會的，只要扣醬好好夾緊就不會，走吧！」不給堂本光一猶豫的機會，拉著人便往外走。  
\--  
街道上人們都往相同的方向走，大家都是要去看花火大會的，淀川兩側早已擠滿了人，在外面無法牽手的兩人只能緊貼著彼此。

堂本光一卻很害怕，在外出沒多久後才發現，他忘了穿內褲…  
雖然浴衣腰帶綁著緊實，但空蕩的下半身使他很不安，尤其浴衣衣料磨擦的時候會帶來輕微快感，加上後穴緊緊收縮著，從堂本剛家到集合地點短短十五分鐘路程，堂本光一就已經走得滿身大汗、雙頰酡紅。

「會長還好嗎？」堂本剛在身側觀察著堂本光一狀況，如果真的不行準備隨時將人拉走。

「嗯...還可以...」即使害怕卻抵擋不了快感，幸好人群移動的速度不快，且大家都各自聊天沒人會注意到他的異狀。

「會長～剛君～這邊！」河堤邊黑壓壓的人群，其中一小區人中有聲音喊著他們的名字，是學生會的副會長。

「唷！」堂本剛舉起手用力揮了揮，帶著堂本光一從旁邊的階梯上走下去。

「嗚…吱呦…」每往下邁一格階梯，都擔心身後會不小心滑出，堂本光一伸手抓住堂本剛浴衣衣襬，眼角含淚。

「沒事的，我牽著你。」扶住堂本光一的腰，將人從階梯上帶下。兩人緩緩走到學生會占的位置，大夥已經坐在河邊吃喝一陣子了。

「你們怎麼這麼慢啊～」風紀委員拿起兩瓶冰可樂遞給他們。

「我…」

「會長出門前不太舒服，所以我們比較慢了點，不好意思。」堂本剛笑笑的回應，順手接過可樂拉開拉環遞給堂本光一。

堂本光一接過可樂報以微笑，仰頭喝了口，汗水順著白皙脖頸滑下，稍微解了皮膚的高熱。

「啊啊啊───好漂亮啊～～～」

第一顆煙火在夜空中綻放，河岸邊傳來此起彼落的讚嘆聲，大家的目光都放在夜空中，等待一顆顆升空綻放的火花。

保持正坐的堂本光一則搔癢難耐，不知道是不是下午在學生會教室差點被後輩看見自己高潮的模樣，還是在堂本剛家做完的餘韻，總之浴衣的布料不時磨蹭著下身，後穴想放鬆又必須緊縮的狀態，都在挑戰他的神經。  
尤其害自己變成這樣的人，那手正不安分的扶在後腰上，因有其他包包遮擋著而肆無忌憚的撫摸。

堂本剛的手慢慢往下滑到他的臀部，保持正坐的姿勢使臀部與腳跟有些縫隙，趁大家都把注意力放在煙火上，把手順著縫隙探到穴口後方，輕輕用手指來回摩梭。

堂本光一羞澀的低下頭，小幅調整姿勢試圖告知堂本剛別再繼續，偏偏玩興上頭的人怎麼可能停下來，越是看堂本光一如此就越想欺負他，按壓著抵在穴口的物品，稍微靠近堂本光一紅透的耳朵用彼此能清晰聽見的聲量。

「想要更舒服的話，我在河堤上等你。」

將手抽了出來，堂本剛對其他幹部說了幾句，再朝堂本光一的方向比了抱歉的手勢，便離開。

有點摸不著頭緒，被留下的堂本光一頓時徬徨無住。原本還忍的住的狀態，被堂本剛撫摸一陣後開始盪漾，每次挪動身體引發的快感都像漣漪般往身體每處帶去。

「會長…你沒事吧？」盯著煙火看了一陣脖子也酸了，副會長才低頭要找點喝的，就看到堂本光一坐在那邊臉色泛紅繃緊。

「肚子…有點…」不敢太用力說話避免顫抖的嗓音被發現。

「喔！河堤後面有流動廁所，會長你快去吧！」離堂本光一比較近的風紀委員捕捉到了重點，表示了解，替他指了路要他快點去不要忍耐了。

「嗯…謝謝…」站起身時有些搖晃，靠副會長眼明手快把他扶住才沒摔倒。

堂本光一努力走上河堤，上樓梯時將雙手擺放在身後，假裝悠閒慢慢走，等底達河堤時迅速左右望，看到不遠處站在光源下身著黑色浴衣的堂本剛，手拿著一袋金魚玩賞著。

「吱呦…快點…」喘著氣，好不容易來到堂本剛身邊，堂本光一有些安心，自然的拉扯他的衣襬。

「扣醬好慢，我都撈了金魚了才來。」慢悠悠抱怨著，將人往自己方向拉了過來，此時夜空又綻放一朵煙花，眾人停下腳步觀賞，堂本剛藉機與堂本光一十指交扣。  
\--  
「這裡是哪裡啊？」

雖然有堂本剛在身邊很安心，但靜謐的住宅區只要發出一點聲響就會被聽見，堂本光一有些不安。

「扣醬不用擔心這些，好好享受就好。」

院子裡一片漆黑，堂本剛讓堂本光一上半身趴在緣側上，迫不及待將浴衣下擺拉開，往上翻覆露出因自己一路上不安分揉捏而有些粉紅的臀部，後穴還緊緊咬著肛塞。  
這是堂本剛特別挑過的，基本上不可能會鬆脫，但他沒有告訴堂本光一，因為他就喜歡看堂本光一慌張的樣子。另一件沒告訴堂本光一的是，這是他家，只是從後門進來而已，沒想到路癡如堂本光一竟然認不出來。

「放鬆，要幫你拿掉囉～」

好聲好氣安撫著弓著身體的人，一隻手摸著他的背，一隻手小心翼翼拔掉玩具。

「啊─吱呦～～」

後穴才被取出異物，立刻就被炙熱填滿，堂本光一忘情的驚呼了聲，隨即咬住浴衣布料。

院子裡除了偶爾傳來遠處煙火綻放聲，只有兩人下身緊緊交纏時撞擊的聲響與激盪水聲。

「叫給我聽好不好～」把咬著的浴衣輕輕扯下，堂本剛將堂本光一的浴衣扯得更開，上背部在月光下顯得柔美光潔，忍不住在上面烙下一朵又一朵的煙花。

「不、不要～」濃重的鼻音使拒絕聽起來像是誘惑，堂本光一晃著頭無力抵抗，沒有浴衣堵住雙唇，只能任由甜膩的音節隨著撞擊流瀉而出。

「哈──啊──」

不知道身在何處的羞恥感令堂本光一徘徊在高潮邊緣，想著會不會隨時有人闖入看見淫蕩的自己，下體便一陣縮緊。

「扣醬又在胡思亂想了～」

抱著堂本光一精實的腰部，堂本剛用力往敏感處頂了頂，前方分身流淌著稀薄白濁，今天已經被榨的差不多了，但後穴仍緊緊咬著不放，隨著堂本剛每次深入便熱情吸吮。

「嗯啊～嗯～」

堂本光一趴在緣側上，冰涼的木板與自己高熱的體溫反差，乳尖碰上時還引起顫抖，隨著堂本剛的撞擊呻吟著。

「不然，快點結束去看煙火？」

將堂本光一翻過身來，對上失焦的雙眸裡倒映著夜空綻放的煙花。

「不、不要…」雙臂擁住堂本剛的脖子，把人往自己拉，主動獻上深深的一吻。

「那…扣醬表示一下？」分開雙唇後，堂本剛將碩大抽離，坐上緣側，拍了拍大腿示意堂本光一自己坐上來。

堂本光一攏著散亂的浴衣爬上堂本剛身軀，雙膝跪在堂本剛腰側，臀部對準挺立的碩大後先是抵住穴口，然後調皮的對堂本剛笑了下。

「啊──」

在傘部進入甬道後用力坐到底，堂本光一縮緊甬道，每次抬起腰時緊縮、深深坐下時微微放鬆，另堂本剛心癢難耐，只好用手抓住紅色腰帶固定住他的腰，對準敏感處用力往上頂腰。

堂本光一舒服的搓揉起自己的胸前，看在堂本剛眼裡既美麗又淫麋，忍不住伸手握住那已經射不出什麼的下身，幫他套弄著。

「不行了…」堂本光一皺著眉魅聲哀求著。

「一起…扣醬…一起…」堂本剛也快到臨界點了，緊緊扣著堂本光一的臀部加快速度進出，在甬道一陣不規則收縮下釋放在深處。

精疲力盡的堂本光一趴在堂本剛身上，有一下沒一下的親著他雪白的肌膚，這才想起自己很少在堂本剛身上留下痕跡。

「想留下痕跡嗎？」

像是看穿堂本光一小心思似的，堂本剛指著自己脖子處說：「可以喔，我屬於你。」 

愣了下，堂本光一才抬起頭將紅腫的雙唇底在手指的位置，小心翼翼啃啜著。

在一朵煙花綻放在夜空時，被照亮側臉的堂本光一指著自己左胸口說：

「我也屬於你。」

END


End file.
